


Star-crossed Lovers

by shipping_galore



Category: Toei Anime the little mermaid 1975
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: this is a what IF story what if Fjord awoke before Marina Disappears and Cecelia comes across him on the beach and what If Marina never gave up her voice for legs





	Star-crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> SG: this is my 2nd story that I’m basing off the 1975 Toei anime movie the little mermaid based on the HCA Version of the little mermaid. I came up with the idea tonight as i sat and watch the Movie we don't know Fjord's age in the movie so I’m putting him at 18 and I’m giving her older sisters names
> 
> the oldest with the purple hair will be called Violet  
the green haird mermaid name is Emerald  
the orange haird mermaid is Amber  
the first blue haird Mermaid is sapphire  
the blue haird mermaid with her hair over her eye is called Skyler  
*************************************************************************  
also im not too happy with the middle part of this story just after the coming of age right to just before the one month late,r i know the story does seemed rushed in parts as i was trying to keep it 10 pages or less i was worried it become to long and i want to keep it as a one shot

Started it on 28th /4/2019

**Title: **Star-crossed

**Author: **Shipping_garlore

**Pairings: **Fjord/ Marina

**Genre: **romance drama

**Warnings: **under-age

**Rating: **GA

**Disclaimer: **i do not own the little mermaid

**Intro: **Marina save a young Prince from drowning in a wild storm after his ship capsized

* * *

15-year-old Marina watched her older sisters, Violet Emerald Amber Sapphire and Skyler present their pearl hair pins the symbol to allow them to go where they like to the guards.

"It is no use I can't go without grandmother’s permission" said Marina sadly.

" Marina don't be down hearted I have something to show you" said Fritz her dolphin friend.

"What is it Fritz?" Marina asked excitedly.

He just pulls on her arm wanting her to follow him, so together they swim off far away from her furthers kingdom. Miles and Miles away they swam until Fritz point out,

"See over there" he tells her.

"The sea witch must have sunk it" said Marina. 

As they began exploring the sunken ship, she picks up a sailor's boot "oh I know" she says placing the boot upside down.

"It's a crown for a every impotent King on land."

she then makes a stern face.

"Oh boy It looks just like your father's doesn't it" said Fritz.

Marina blows into a pipe she had picked up.

"It is a flute" said Fritz seeing the bubbles come out.

"Yes, but it is broken come on let's see what's inside" she says happily.

So, they swim into, what was once the top end of the ship, swimming through the ship with the boot still on her head and the pipe in her hand until they came upon a door the stopped shocked.

"Wow it looks like a fossil of a man" said Fritz.

Marina swam though the window and around the stature.

"Wow there is no boy as handsome as this in all the sea he must be from the land" said Marina dreamily wrapping her arms around him.

Fritz took offence and scowled wrapping his fins across himself.

"I am handsome aren't I, I may not be a mermen" he grumbled.

Looking at his friend he saw her dreamy look.

"Are you sick or something Marina?" he asked her.

"I want to see the surface it must be a lot nicer then what my sisters tell me" 

"Oh, I want to go to" Fritz grumbles.

"Hey, I have an idea" he said suddenly.

"What is it Fritz?" asked Marina with excitement in her own voice.

"We will wait until everyone's is asleep and then we will sneak out of the palace."

* * *

Later that night the pair snuck out of the palace and head towards the Duke of the 7 seas Fritz's uncle, coming upon the sleeping humpback whale, Fritz began nudging him awake.

"Uncle Duke,"

"Fritz Ohh uh that tickles" he said as began waking.

Now fully awake he looked at his nephew.

"Fritz your silly little devil you woke me" said the Duke.

"I'm sorry uncle but we had to" said Fritz.

The Duke then noticed Marina.

"The youngest Princess from the mermen palace" the Duke inquired.

"I have a favour to ask of you" said Marina.

"What is it?" the Duke asked.

She swam up to him and whispered in his ear, he looked at her shocked.

"Escape that will never do I will do no such thing."

Fritz smiled and proceeded to black mail his Uncle by revealing that he stole a pearl off the roof of the royal palace and gave it to his Aunt while he was courting her. The Duke relented.

"Alright hope in" he said.

Before opening his mouth, Marina entered his mouth after closing, he swam off up to the surface with an excited Fritz by his side, as they get close to the surface, the Duke stopped and opened his mouth.

"Here we are."

Marina emerged from the whale's mouth.

"thank you, Mr Duke says Marina, giving him a wave.

"Yes, thank you" said 2 other fish, as they to exit the Duke’s mouth.

"Where did you come from?" asked Fritz.

"Stow a ways hey?" asked the Duke.

"sorry sir" they apologise.

"Fritz guard the Princess well and get back to the palace early," said the Duke.

"You are not coming with us?" asked Marina.

"The whaleling ships may come after me if I'm seen with you be careful everyone" he said turning away and swimming off.

"Come on Fritz lets go" said Marina excitedly.

Together the pair swam up to the surface.

* * *

Emerging from under the ocean, it was then Fritz noticed a glow coming from above.

"Wow that looks like mother of pearl all crushed."

"That's the Moon grandmother told me so" said Marina.

Suddenly she felt her hair moving.

"this must be the wind blowing in my hair, the air smells so sweet." 

"Ah this is no fun it's too dark to see anything Marina" said Fritz.

Suddenly the sky lit up with a bang. 

They looked at the sky with awe from the many colours that appeared, they turned and saw a ship sailing by.

"Come let's get a closer look" said Marina.

"look over there" said Fritz pointing to an iceberg close to where the ship was.

So, they dived under and swam up near the iceberg Fritz leaps up and lays on the ice while Marina pulls herself up onto the ice, now that they were closer, they could see and hear better.

"It sounds like someone is having a celebration" said Marina.

Moments later she saw someone come to the side of the ship and her eyes widened.

"Hey, look the boy looks like the marble statue we saw on the sunken ship."

The boy spots Marina, "Hey"

"What is it Your highness?" asked the mayordomo.

"There is a mermaid over there on that iceberg"

"Mermaid?" asked the mayordomo.

Turning to said iceberg however all he saw was a dolphin. "I think the excitement of your birthday party has got you seeing things your highness" he told his Prince.

Fritz sighed.

"it is ok Marina they are gone" he told his friend.

Who had dived off the burg into the water and hid behind it? Moments later they heard a rumble looking up Fritz and Marina saw the dark clouds overhead, suddenly a strike of lighting lit up the sky and hit the mast of the ship.

Chaos ensured after that, with people running for their lives, waves crashed against the ship another suddenly another lighting struck the ship this time on the side of the ship, a wave hit that same side dragging the party goers into the ocean.

"The Prince's ship is going down we can't leave it" Marina cried out.

"MARINA" come back we can't stay it's too dangerous" Fritz called out, almost being hit by a piece of nailed board.

Marina searched for her Prince and found him barely hanging on a piece of wood unconscious yet seconds later he slipped beneath the surface.

"The Prince" Marina said.

Before diving under the surface in search of her Prince, after some time she found him sinking further her eyes widen and swam over.

"I have you" she tells him catching him under the arms and swimming to the surface.

"We are almost there hang on." she tells him.

After emerging to the surface, she tried waking him.

"Please wake up, please."

Her eyes lit up when he did indeed open his eyes but only for a few seconds, yet her eyes dimmed in worry when they closed again. They drifted on the waves until morning.

* * *

When Marina saw land, she dragged the unconscious prince up the sand breathing heavily.

"Oh, my Prince oh please young prince, please don't die" she said while tracing around his mouth.

"Please dear god don't let him die, oh please my Prince" she begged him and the heavens above. 

Just then she saw his mouth move.

Marina cried out with joy "HE'S ALIVE HIS LIPS MOVED I SAW THEM."

She grabbed both his hands in her own in her happiness.

"Don't worry my Prince I will stay with you until you're all right" she tells him before turning and plucking out a scale from her tail and placing it over his injured shoulder before leaning over and kissing his forehead, Suddenly there was a loud sound in the distance and to Marina's delight the Prince woke yet closed his eyes seconds later.

"Come on you must wake up" she tells him.

For a second time his eyes did open this time fully.

"Who, where am I?" he asked her.

"My name is Marina I saved you from drowning when your ship capsized in that terrible storm last night however, I'm unsure where we are."

The Prince slowly sat up and noticed the scale on his shoulder.

"What is that?" he asked.

He went to move it yet touched the tender injury, Marina blushed, he then got a good look at Marina and saw her tail and his eyes widened.

"You are...... You are a Mermaid" he stammered.

Marina cast her eyes down.

"Yes, I am and what is covering your injury is one of my scales" she tells him.

He looked over to his injured shoulder. "ah thank you for saving me" said the Prince, Marina just smiled.

However, the tender moment was broken when Marina heard footsteps coming towards them and she rushed back into the sea, however the Prince called out to her.

"Marina waits."

Now in the water she turned to him.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"Not until I come of age and given a Perl hairpin it will symbol my coming of age AND be my passport to allow me to come and go as I please like my older sisters do, now I must go I've come here in secret goodbye my Prince."

"Fjord" the Prince replied "my name is Fjord" 

Marina nodded "goodbye Fjord."

She dived underwater seconds as the footsteps approached Marina surfaced behind a rock where Fritz was waiting, she watched as a black haird girl and Fjord spoke she said something, and he nodded Fjord turned and smiled at the sea before turning to the black haird girl and her ladies. Two of the ladies placed their arms about him and helped him to stand before helping him up the beach, Marina watched until they were out of sight then dove under the water and swam on home.

* * *

"Fritz do you promise to keep last night a secret?" asked Marina.

"Sure" Fritz replied.

Suddenly they were set upon by the palace guards.

"Now we got you, you little rascal" said one guard.

"Oh, please leave him alone everything that happened was my fault" Marina begged.

"You are to return to the palace right away princess" said the other guard.

* * *

*****Mermen palace******

Marina now sat on the floor of the throne room. Her father had his back to her he had not been pleased to learn his youngest daughter had snuck out of the palace.

"Do you have any idea the worry you course us last night as you know our race normally lives for 3000 years but we can still meet with an accident and die anytime as your poor mother did." 

"Forgive me father" said Marina.

The King turned to his youngest child.

"I forbid you from swimming alone and you are not to play with Fritz again," he tells her.

The Queen mother ever the voice of reason spoke up in defiance of her youngest grandchild.

"Please don't be too hard on her she'll only become harder to control if you are too strict with her, Fritz told the leader of the patrol that Marina saved the life of a human who otherwise would surly have drowned in the stormy seas." 

Marina was a little saddened by her friend's betrayal.

< Fritz promised he would keep what happened a secret, but he lied,>

Marina perked up when she heard what her grandmother said next.

"The time has come for her to join her sisters, it maybe a little early to celebrate her coming of age but I think it would be the best thing for her."

"if you insist mother the ceremony shall be held tomorrow morning" said the Mer-king.

Marina cried out with joy.

"Oh, thank you grandmother" she says hugging the Queen mother.

"Thank you father" she says with such joying as she hugs her father.

* * *

The following morning in the throne room of the palace the whole of the mer court assembled along with the royal family, Marina stood before her father in his hand he held a claim opening the claim Marina's eyes lit up at seeing the symbol of her freedom. The mer-king took the pearl hair pin.

"This is the symbol of your coming of age it is your passport allowing to come and go as you please my you bring credit to the mer-kingdom wherever you go" he says, placing the hair pin, in his daughter's hair.

"I shall do my best father" says Marina with a curtsy.

The Mer-King turns to his court.

"now if you'll all join us in the great hall where Marina will treat us with a song." said the Mer-King.

So, everyone moved from the throne room to the great hall where Marina's older sisters, Violet Emerald, Amber, Sapphire and Skyler began set up the place for their little sister. Suddenly the music began playing and Marina swam up between her sisters and began singing about coming of age, After the celebration was over, Marina got news that Fjord was staying at the summer palace on the banks of the narrow sea, hearing such news Marina took off towards the surface. 

* * *

Emerging from the water, Marina saw the palace and swam to shore. Inside the Palace Fjord made his way over to the window and look over at the sea when he noticed someone or thing coming up out of the water it was a mermaid, a mermaid with blond hair his eyes widened.

< Marina> Fjord thought.

He turned and raced out of the palace down the stair and jumped the bridge and down another flight of stairs ran over to her and knelt by her side.

"Marina" Fjord called her name.

The mermaid looked up and smiled.

"Oh, Fjord it is so good to see you again how are, you, feeling?" asked Marina siting up but made sure her hair was covering her chest.

"I'm well, thank you, and I truly mean it thank you, yet how are you here last time, you were on the surface it was in secret because you had not come of age" said Fjord.

Marina smiled.

"That is true but when I got back home I was in a bit of trouble but my grandmother smoothed things over after my dolphin friend mentioned that I saved your life I was granted an early coming of age ceremony and was given my own pearl hair pin that allows me to come and go as I please" Marina explained.

Fjord nodded.

"So, will I be seeing you more often?" asked the Prince.

Marina smiled.

"Every day if you're not too busy."

"Yes, I'd like that" said Fjord.

Marina blush yet smiled.

"So would I."

Then something occurred to Marina.

"Ah Fjord if I make you uncomfortable while I'm out of the water I can go back in and speak to you from there,"

"No everything is fine Marina" said Fjord.

They spoke a little more, around noon Fjord excused himself to get lunch and so Marina headed on back to the water for the duration that he was gone, she explored around the palace. When Fjord returned with his lunch in hand, he didn't see Marina he suspected she was hiding just in case someone came along.

"Marina it's ok to come out now" he called.

seconds later he sees a shadow moving in the water, moments later Marina's blond hair emerged from the water and she pulled herself up onto the sand once more and once again fixed her hair. The pair continue talk as Fjord ate his lunch, afterwards Marina bid him goodbye.

* * *

The following day she met him on the shoreline she offered to show him part of her world Fjord agreed and went snorkelling, with his mermaid, he saw wonders under the sea when he was finished snorkelling they surfaced and Fjord left to change coming back to see Marina on her stomach soaking up the sunrays her tail flopping up and down “enjoying the sun rays?" asked Fjord, taking a seat on the sand by her side.

"Thank you for showing me parts of your world Marina, the sea is a beautiful thing the coral and different fish is just amazing, I only wish I could show you my world" said Fjord

Marina smiled.

"We can but just by seaside."

Fjord chuckled.

"Well alright then shall we be off?" he asked her.

Marina smiled and dived back into the water coming up moment later.

"Lead the way" sad Marina.

So Fjord showed Marina the grounds by sea side Marina could smell the fragrance of the flower hear the bird chirping in the trees, they stopped for a break and Fjord pulled out his flute and began playing Marina smiled rests her arms on a flatbed rock in the water and laid her head down and listened to the music, it had almost put her to sleep, seeing Marina's relaxed pose made the Prince smile.

<She is so Beautiful although she is from the sea, I feel like I'm falling in love.>

In fact, the couple were falling in love without knowing it however their newfound love came crumbling down a month later

* * *

***A Month later*** 

Marina emerged that evening from the waters below and found her Prince sitting on the 2nd last step close to the water’s edge with a forlorn look on his face, he was mindlessly throwing pebbles into the water and watching the water ripple.

"Fjord" Marina said softly he looked up and smiled.

"Marina my love."

She moved closer to the steps and pulled herself up onto the same step as him.

"You seem not in good sprites tonight my love what is wrong?" asked Marina.

Cupping the side of his face, Fjord closed his eyes and lent into her touch but what he said next broke her heart.

"My parents are demanding that I get married" said Fjord.

Marina dropped her hand from his face and wrapped her own arms around herself to starve off the pain throbbing in her heart, Fjord saw the pain in Marina's blue eyes and grabbed her hand.

"If I could chose my own bride it would be you Marina my sweet mermaid."

She gave him a sad smile.

Fjord moved to sit behind Marina, once encased in his legs she rest her head on his bent thigh and let the tears fall while Fjord, moved his left hand up and down her back playing with the ends of her blond hair, Fjord kissed the top of her head and sighed.

"I'll never be sorry to have met you or to share the time we had together."

Marina moved to rest her head on his chest.

"Neither will I" said Marina kissing his heart though his shirt.

The star crossed lovers stayed like that until morning when the first rays of sunshine hit them they looked out as the sunrise over the ocean then back at one another cupping the face of his love Fjord sweetly kissed his beloved for the first and last time their kiss once sweet turned salty from the tears they both shed pulling back Marina gave him one last look before diving back into the ocean.

Fjord meanwhile sat watching Marina's shadow move deeper below the water then looked up at the sun sparkling on the surface 

RCS

The End

Finished it on 22nd /9/19


End file.
